Austria
'Basics' There are three Austrian mobile operators: * A1, * T-Mobile, * 3 (Drei); Orange and "3" merged in 2013 to one network while the brand Orange was dropped. In addition there are resellers or MVNOs operating on A1, T-mobile and 3 (Drei) networks. 2G GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz like most of Europe. 3G UMTS is on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has been started on 2600 MHz in cities and 800 MHz on the countryside on A1 and 1800 MHz and 2600 MHz on 3 and T-mobile. Mobile coverage is excellent for a country with difficult topography. In the mountains and in rural areas, A1 offers at rural locations the best 3G coverage, followed by T-Mobile and 3. In 4G/LTE A1 and 3 (only partly on prepaid) cover >95%, T-Mobile is at 75% of the population. A prepaid SIM card is locally called "Wertkarte". 'A1' A1 is the biggest network operator in Austria giving the best coverage and speed in the country A1 coverage map 4G/LTE has been started on 800 MHz in the countryside and 2600 MHz in the cities and is now available for Prepaid too. *Default prefix: 0664 'Start up costs' The starter pack is called B.free Welcome package and sold in their stores and lot of agencies like post offices. Metro, Saturn, Media Markt, Niedermeyer Libro, Lidl, Hartlauer etc. Top up vouchers can be found everywhere in the county. The Welcome packages come in varieties with a monthly mandatory top-up and two choices without: *B.free: text and data has a credit of 5 EUR preloaded for 9.90 EUR, discounted in promotions *B.free Internet: with data-only has 5 GB internet valid for 30 days preloaded for 9.90 EUR Data feature packs You can add these packages: *for B.free: 1 GB in 30 days for 6.90 €, activation: text 'JA' to 2941, deactivation: text 'AUS' to 2941. This pack can be added several times per month. Default data and overuse is expensive 0.20 € per MB. *for B.free internet: **B.free Internet S 30 Tage: 5 GB /30 days 10 EUR **B.free Internet L 30 Tage: 10 GB /30 days 15 EUR **B.free Internet S 12 Monate: 5 GB /12 months 20 EUR (per year) **B.free Internet L 12 Monate: 10 GB /12 months 30 EUR (per year) You can add more traffic whenever you reach your data limit, Maximum speed on B.free is 7 Mbps and on B.free internet it is 21 Mbps. 'SIM sizes' Standard, micro and nano SIM 'Settings' *APN: A1.net *Username: ppp@A1plus.at *Password: ppp 'bob ' Bob is a brand of A1 and operates on the A1 network in 2G and 3G, no 4G/LTE yet. *Default prefix: 0680 Bob starterpacks are available for 14.90 € at post offices, Media Markt, Saturn, Libro or Lidl ond online with the same credit. Be sure to get a starter for "wertkarte" = prepaid, as only these can be topped up by vouchers, not their "gigabob" line which requires a Austrian bank account. To activate the starter pack for data you need at least 5 EUR in your account. For activation of the data package text "ein" to 691 or type USSD code *111*1# *only available package: € 5 / 1 GB / 30 days called "bob datenpaket wertkarte" This data package renews itself every month, if it is not cancelled on time. For deactivation text "aus" to 691 or type USSD code *111*2# If you have used up data volume ahead of time, you can buy a new pack or pay 0.068 EUR per MB. To check credit or data credit type *101# Standard SIM, Micro SIM and Nano SIM are available. 'Technical information' *Your mobile device will receive a RFC 1918 IP address so your mobile device will not easily be reachable from the internet. *Tethering is possible *APN: bob.at *Username:data@bob.at *Password: pop *Server: http://start.bob.at 'Yesss! ' Yesss! is a brand of A1 and operates on the A1 network on 2G, 3G and since November 2015 on 4G/LTE for some prepaid plans. * Default prefix: 069981, 069982 and 0681 'Availability' Yesss! SIMs can be purchased online to be sent to an Austrian postal address. Starting 2015 yesss! starter packs are available in all supermarkets of the Rewe chain called Billa, Merkur, Libro stores and in postal offices too. Note that yesss! has discontinued its cooperation with Hofer stores in 2014. yesss! Statersets are sold for €1.99 as triple SIM cut out for mini, micro and nano. They contain 100 units as domestic SMS, minutes voice or MB data or any mixture of it. Recharges Minimum online top-up amount is € 20; larger amounts are in € 20 increments only. This applies to both www.yesss.at and onlineaufladen.at. Top-up vouchers are available with € 10 and € 20 amounts. To check credit balance, type *121# and . Default data rate *0.9ct per MB (max. speed 7.2 Mbps) 'Data packs' These monthly packages are available: * complete packages with voice, text and data (on 3G or 4G): ** 3G: € 9.99 with 100 units (mins/SMS), 3 GB data, speed up to 21 Mbps on 3G. For activation text 'paket complete' to 810820 ** 4G: € 16.99 with 1000 units (mins/SMS), 5 GB data, speed up to 50 Mbps on 4G. For activation text 'paket complete lte' to 810820 * data packages (max. 21 Mbps on 3G) to all prepaid tariffs: ** 1 GB: € 4, activation: 'paket 1gb' to 810820, this package doesn't auto-renew! ** 3 GB: € 6.90, activation: 'paket 3gb' to 810820. ** 5 GB: € 9, activation: 'paket 5gb' to 810820. * to all packages, but the 1 GB data pack, a 1 GB add-on for more data within the running time of the base package is offered for € 3.90. This offer will be texted to you when the base package is depleted. The 1 GB package doesn't renew itself. All others do. To stop, text activation code and the word 'aus' to 810820. Overuse is charged at the default rate. You can also use your online account (yesss! Kontomanager) or a mobile app called "yesss! App" to activate the data options. 'More info' * tethering is allowed * APN: webapn.at Lycamobile The UK-based MVNO started in 2013 in the Austrian market. It uses the network of A1 in 2G and 3G only, no 4G/LTE so far. The Regulatory Authority for Telecommuncations of Austria has warned that service may be turned off as soon as February 2016 and advised customers to use up their credits. This is because Lycamobile still fails to provide number portability. Availability Lycamobile's prepaid SIM card can be purchased in their own outlets (locator: check 'SIM') or online to be sent to an Austrian postal address for free. They are given out in all three sizes but don't have credit on it and you need to make a top up. You can top up online by using internatl. Visa or Mastercard with a secure code or in many shops (locator: check 'top up') by vouchers or direct top up. Data feature packs Default rate for data outside of packages is 9 ct per MB. Better buy these bundles, that are all valid for 30 days: All packages auto-renew after one month, if you have enough credit. To stop, call customer service on 322 from your Lycamobile for free. Now, extra data can be added by bolt-ons, valid for the rest of the running time of the base package: * 500 MB: 3.90 €, activation: *139*601# * 1 GB: 4.90 €, activation: *139*602# Roaming bundles Lycamobile offers cheap roaming bundles to be used in certain countries only. All packages are valid for 30 days and can't be renewed ahead of time. For more info see Euro5. Tethering Lycamobile sniffs and blocks tethering connections. Settings * APN: data.lycamobile.at * Username: lmat (that's small L, not capital i) * Password: plus 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile Austria has a good coverage within the country on GSM and UMTS. 4G/LTE has been rolled out and is available on prepaid without surcharges from 2015 covering 75% of the population: t-mobile coverage map * Default prefix: 0676. Their prepaid lines are called "Klax" and are sold online and in a lot of shops: t-mobile shop finder Top up vouchers are widely available. 'Starter packs' Klax starter packs are available in 4 varieties: *Megaklax: 1500 domestic minutes, 1500 domestic texts and 3000 MB included for 15 €. Overuse is charged by 0.30 € per 50 KB. Included volume is valid 30 days and renews every month for 15€. *Smartklax: 2000 domestic minutes, 2000 domestic texts and 4000 MB included for 20 €. Overuse, validity and renewal see Megaklax. *Klax Total: 9 € credit included, sold for 15 €: domestic calls are charged by 0.09 € per minute, domestic texts are charged by 0.20 €, data by 0.30 € per 50 KB. *Surfklax with 10 GB preloaded for 15 € valid for 30 days. Overuse: 0.02 €/MB. 'Data feature packs' *Surfklax 5 GB for 30 days for 10 €. Activation: SURFKLAX 5GB *Surfklax 10 GB in 30 days for 15 €: Activation SURFKLAX 10GB *Default rate called Klax Internet for 0.02 € per MB. The Sufklax packages will renew every month if not deactivated. For activation text SMS to 0676 2222. Change to default rate by texting "KLAXINTERNET" or stop packs by texting stop . Important Note: Once you use up the datavolume for the Surfklax packages, you will not be able to "top-up" and buy more data for the same month. Your options are: * Add more credit, and keep using data at the pricey rate of 0.02€ per MB, OR * Add credits just before the expiry of the original 30-day period, so that it will renew, OR * Buy an entirely new Surfklax starter kit for 5GB or 10GB. If you add credits before the 30-day period, they will be used up at the expensive rate mentioned above. The Megaklax, Smartklax and Klax Starterpaket SIMs have smaller data packages. The product lines can be switched anytime to Surfklax: *Klax Tagespass: day pass (= 24 hours) with 50 MB for 1€ *Klax Data 100: 100 MB for 3€ per month, activation text data *Klax Data 500: 500 MB for 5€ per month, activation text: data500 Overuse is charged with 0.30 € per 50 KB. Activation SMS to 0676 2222 Check credit by USSD code *101# and data credit by *114# 'Availability' T-Mobile SIMs can be purchased in their own shops, online, on ebay.at or from some high street stores. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, although depending on the retailer Nano SIM packs also available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' *APN: gprsinternet *Username: t-mobile *Password: rt tele.ring Telering is a brand of T-Mobile using the T-Mobile network (details see above). *Default prefix: 0650 Their prepaid data SIM is called "Mücke" and sold online to be sent to an Austrian address or at shops. Top up vouchers can be bought online, at post offices, Libro, Penny stores and many kiosks. You may need to register your number here. The starter pack is sold in 3 lines: * "Mücke": for 9.90 € with no credit * "Mücke SMS": same price as "Mücke", but higher voice and lower text rates * "Volle Mücke" for 12 € with 1000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic SMS and 1 GB data valid for 1 month. This pack renews itself every month for a fee of 12 €. Maximum download rate is 7.2 Mbps, max. upload 2 Mbps. Standard data tariff is 0.49 EUR per MB. You can add this data pack to all starter packs: *500 MB in a month for 5 €. Activation: text "surfen" to 20605. Pack renews itself every month. To stop text "stop surfen" to 20605. There is an inactivity fee of 0.50 EUR per month after 4 months of inactivity. *APN: web *Username: web@telering.at *Password: web HoT '''(Hofer Telekom) Hofer (as the Austrian branch of Aldi discounter stores is called) started its own brand in 2015. It's called HoT (for Hofer Telekom) and uses the network of T-Mobile in 2G, 3G and from October 2015 on 4G/LTE with some plans as a MVNO. '''Starter packs They can be purchased online at http://www.hot.at/ to be sent to an Austrian address or at all Hofer supermarkets Hofer Store Locator for 1.99 €. Top ups can be done by purchasing "Ladebons" (vouchers) of 10 € or 20 € at Hofer stores. Your phone number (like 0677....) needs to be entered twice followed by the PIN code of the voucher online here for a recharge. Alternatively, you can use a credit card (Master, Visa, Diners or AmEx) or even a PayPal account to top up directly online here: [https://www.hot.at/#guthaben click on "mit Kreditkarte, Online Banking, PayPal]"''. You can get your actual balance of your account if you send a SMS to 6700 with the text "GUTHABEN". '''Default data rate' * 0.9c per MB, billing is in 102.4 kB incements (= 0.1 MB). Data packs They offer two monthly packages with data: * HoT fix: 1000 domestic minutes or domestic texts (can be mixed) and 3 GB data for 9.90 € on up to 3G with max. speed of 7.2 Mbit/s. * HoT fix LTE: 1000 domestic minutes or domestic texts (can be mixed) and 5 GB data for 16.90 € on up to 4G/LTE with max. speed of 50 Mbit/s. * HoT data: 3 GB of data for 6.90 €, on 4G/LTE up to 50 Mbit/s. When the included data of the pack is used up, you will be charged the default data rate or can buy a "refill package" with 1 GB for 3.90 €. All packages must be subscribed online on your personal account. SIM sizes They sell hybrid SIM cards with mini SIM, micro SiM and nano SIM Settings * for some devices you must enable data roaming as this MVNO may be recognized as a roaming network. Be careful when enabled in Swiss border area as a MB is charged at 15.36 € (!!!) on Swiss roaming networks, better make a manual network selection and lock it on Hot/T-Mobile. * on some older devices "tele.ring" not HoT or T-Mobile is shown as network ID * APN: webaut * Apple iOS users may have to download a profile for tethering from here: http://www.hot.at/config/faqs/HoT_APN_iOS.mobileconfig Vectone Mobile Vectone Mobile is a MVNO and operates on the T-Mobile Austria network (find details above). Availability SIM cards are free of charge and can be ordered online sent to an Austrian postal address only or at certain agencies which show their logo. The SIM will be activated once popped into the phone. Top-up is possible online or in selected stores as SIM cards come without pre-loaded credit. The standard data rate outside of packages is 10 Cents per MB. Data feature packs All IN ONE Pocket Saver: 9.90 €''' including 500 mins national and international calls to certain countries, 3 GB of data, 3000 domestic texts, 5000 mins from Vectone Austria to Vectone Austria calls. Data Pocket Saver are the data packs available valid for 30 days: * 3.90 € - 1 GB data, activation: *3003# * 9.90 € - 5 GB data, activation: *3004# * 19.90 € - 10 GB data, activation: *3005# To activate type code. It will not be automatically renewed. '''Sim sizes Standard and micro SIM Tethering Forbidden by the Terms & Conditions; enforcement of this is a question. Technical Info * Data is not compatible with Blackberrys (below OS10) * APN: mobile.barablu.com * There are lot of complaints about Vecton's poor customer service on the internet 'Drei Austria ("3")' Drei Austria (3) is the smallest network in the country 3 coverage map. 4G/LTE has started on 1800 and 2600 MHz and covers already 98% of population, but is only available for the most expensive Nimm3 Internet package so far. Some of the old tariffs or plans before the merger haven been discontinued or raised in price. *Default prefix: 0660 'Nimm3' Nimm3 is the name of their prepaid line (= Wertkarte). These starter packs are offered: *'Nimm3 Telefonie': calls, texts and data 100 MB preloaded valid for 15 days: 2 € *'Nimm3 Internet': calls, texts and data with 1 GB preloaded valid for 15 days or in Klassik tariff for 4 months: 14.90 € The SIM card can be found at Drei shops (shop list) or at Libro (store locator). Top up cards can be found at many stores, kiosks, petrol stations and supermarkets. Online reloads by many international credit cards are accepted. 'Data feature packs' *'for Nimm3 Telefonie:' SIM for calls, texts and data ** as Klassik without any allowances and data at high 0.35 € per MB @ max. 4 Mbps. ** or as plan in these combined bundles: Data rate outside of package is 0.35 €/MB. To all tariffs these add-ons called Zusatzpakete can be booked for data: * 1 GB for 30 days: 5 € * 5 GB for 30 days: 9 € The max. speed of the add-ons depend on the max. speed of the base plan. * for Nimm3 Internet: data-only SIM (high prices for calls or texts, but possible) ** as Nimm3 Internet Klassik: by volume at 0.02 € per MB, @ max. speed 4 Mbit/s; and only top-up package of 1 GB valid for another 4 months for 20 €. ** or these monthy packages: Note that there are now two unlimited packages. The first offers speeds of up to 10 Mbit/s DL and 4 Mbit/s UL while the second offers speeds of 30 Mbit/s DL and 10 Mbit/s UL and, as the name implies, offers LTE, but is classified as "stationary", resulting in lower network priority in times of network congestion. Package will not be renewed automatically after 30 days. This is done, when you go online for the first time thereafter and have enough credit on your account. The same happens when your data volume is used up ahead of time and you have enough credit for another bundle. Otherwise rate will be charged at high 0.35 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard sim, micro SIM and nano SIMs are available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: drei.at Roaming option *Unfortunately the old EU roaming options have been discontinued and are only valid for cards bought until August 2013. They allowed roaming in all 3 networks free of extra charges for data too. *The new option called 3Europa gives you an add-on of 1 GB data roaming in 3 networks only of Italy, UK, Ireland, Sweden and Denmark for 7.50 €. eety Eety was taken over by Drei (3) in 2015. In July it is has been relaunched on the Drei nework in 2G/3G only, though 4G/LTE is announched for later this year. Max. data speed is at 7 Mbit/s download and 2 Mbit/s upload. 'Starter packs' Eety SIM cards are available in many stores and supermarkets like Lidl (store locator). It comes as hybrid in all three sizes either for € 1.99 without credit or for € 2.99 with € 1 credit preloaded. Data rates All starter packs are on the * eety Basis tariff: 5 ct for a MB, domestic SMS or domestic minute. This can be changed to the: * eety Top tariff: € 9.99 for 3 GB data, 1000 domestic minutes and 500 domestic SMS valid for 30 days. Activation is by *151*1113#. Package will auto-renew if there is enough credit. Having used up all volume, you can add a ** eety Extra 'add-on: € 5 for another 1 GB data, valid for the rest of the base package. Activation: *151*1116#, All add-ons are vaild for 12 months and data is used after the top package has been depleted. All data outside packages or add-ons will be charged at the default rate of 5 ct per MB. 'Top up Top-ups are available online at www.onlineaufladen.at/ or by vouchers offline sold for €10 and €20 in many supermarkets, kiosks ('Trafiken'), stores and service stations (list). To top up by voucher type *147*# . To check balance type *149# More info * Tethering is allowed * APN: eety.at FLINK FINK offers rentable mobile WiFi hotspots for travellers in Vienna to be delivered to any location in town. Enjoy a fast, reliable and unlimited (without fair-use policy) internet connection throughout Austria. FLINK Hotspot FLINK is currently using a Huawei E5756 with HSDPA+ connection, 3000 mAh battery, Dimensions: 101.8 x 65.8 x 14.5 mm, Weight: 150 g, TFT-LCD display, 802.11 b/g/n support. You can connect up to 10 devices to this hotspot. However, connection speed will be shared among the all of these devices, which may result in slower speeds. * Maximum working time (according to manufacturer): 10 hours * Maximum standby time (according to manufacturer): 60 hours (while WiFi is on) The hotspot is set to not turn off automatically, to ensure that your connection is not interrupted. Rental Book a hotspot and have it delivered to your hotel or private address in Vienna (by 8am on your arrival day). Take it with you wherever you go in Austria. Or pickup at one of these locations. At the end of your rental period, return the hotspot in the prepaid envelope included in your order and place it into any postbox in Austria (or ask your reception to do so for you). The hotspot can be rented from 24 hours up to 14 days. Hotspot's that are collected from a pickup location must be returned to the same pickup location. Prices The rates include: * mobile internet connection throughout Austria without data limits * delivery of hotspot to any hotel or address in Vienna (not for pickup) * prepaid return envelope that can be handed to your hotel reception or placed in any public mailbox in Austria (not for pickup) * support via phone, email and Skype More info * networks in use: Drei Austria ("3") and A1 * website: www.getflink.com Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Hutchison 3